A Letter To Amy
by BlackpoolQueen
Summary: Clara has something to say, but she can't find the words. She decides to write it, with some help form her degree in English Literature. Sequel to First Times and yes, you HAVE to read that one first.


A/N: I really really wish I could tell you some things for you to keep in mind while reading, but I CAN'T! Spoilers! I'm just going to say that **this is a sequel to First Times and you HAVE to have read that**, ortherwise this won't make any sense. You might even want to re-read if you already read it to have it fresh in your mind.

The inspiration for this came from Audrey Hepburn and one of her brilliant quotes. It's quite different from everything I've written so far.

Anyway, I hope you like it and and understand anything of what I meant by this.

* * *

_"Is it really possible to tell someone else what one feels?"_

_― Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_._

_My dearest Amy,_

_It feels strange to start something like this. I never talk like this with you, but something tells me it is about time._

_You already know all about me. We have been together since we were seventeen, and you can tell how shy I can be sometimes, and how hard it is for me to share my feelings. To you, however, I could never hide what worries my mind and my soul. You already know everything that I love about you, and everything you mean to me. Nevertheless, I think it might be easier for me to say what I want to say with a little help from my best friends: books._

_When I was still in university, I found a quote in a book that reminded me of you. Ever since, I have been collecting every thought that I considered could be helpful if I ever needed to say this. And it is time for you to see -or rather read- the results of a long time choosing each and every one of them. I have an entire notebook filled with unused quotes for you. The ones that made it to this letter hold a very special meaning, either because of the book they were in or because of how accurately they describe my feelings._

_"You know what I am going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me."_

_― Charles Dickens, _Our mutual friend_._

_"You know how easily and suddenly these things happen, beginning in playful teasing and ending in something a little warmer than friendship. You squeeze the slender arm which is passed through yours, you venture to take the little gloved hand, you say good night at absurd length in the shadow of the door. It is innocent and very interesting, love trying his wings in a first little flutter."_

_― Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _The Stark Munro letters_._

_"It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others."_

_― Jane Austen, _Sense and sensibility_._

_"She was more than human to me. She was a Fairy, a Sylph, I don't know what she was -anything that no one ever saw, and everything that everybody ever wanted. I was swallowed up in an abyss of love in an instant. There was no pausing on the brink; no looking down, or looking back; I was gone, headlong, before I had sense to say a word to her."_

_― Charles Dickens, _David Copperfield_._

_This is the best explanation I have found to the way I felt when I first fell in love with you. Soon enough, I realised that this repeated itself every day, growing stronger the more I learnt about how to love you._

_"Love is in all things a most wonderful teacher."_

_― Charles Dickens, _Our mutual friend_._

_However, as helpful as this brilliant authors are, I still cannot explain the true nature of my feelings, as there are no words in the English language or any other that hold the significance I require._

_"But the law of loving others could not be discovered by reason, because it is unreasonable."_

_― Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina.

_Before you ask, let me tell you that I do realise how absurd this entire letter sounds. So this is, in a way, a test for you._

_"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realise just how much you love them."_

_― Agatha Christie, _An autobiography_._

_That said, I only have one last question:_

_Amelia Pond, would you marry me?_

_Yours always,_

_Clara._

* * *

A/N: And? Did you get it? Tell me in the reviews because I want to know!


End file.
